


Cakes

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, post canon au, post episode 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries his hand at baking, makes some friends, and impresses Brandon Davies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, but this one just wouldn't flow.

It rains hard for the next three days. Business at _Buy the Book_ is slow, and Merlin doesn’t require Arthur’s help, so Arthur opens one of the many cookbooks stacked on the shelf and looks at recipes.

With the rain pelting at the small window above the kitchen sink, Arthur immerses himself in flour, sugar, and measuring devices; as well as all manner of other ingredients and quite possibly every bowl that he and Merlin own.

Cooking really isn’t that difficult if one follows directions, Arthur decides, although he does have to look up a few things on the internet. He finds _Youtube_ tutorials to be a godsend, as well as websites that explain cooking terms. After a failed attempt where he has to throw away a gooey mess due to using the wrong type of flour, and another where the cake sticks to the pan, coming out in a crumbling mess when Arthur tries to remove it, things go pretty well. By tea time, Arthur has two cakes cooling by the stove, one chocolate and one white.

“At least they smell really good,” Arthur says aloud, looking at his lopsided creations. He quickly cleans the kitchen and then ties off the trash bag, taking it out in the hall and down the back stairs.

When Arthur climbs back up, he comes face to face with the neighbor he met the week before returning from walking his dog. The man isn’t in a suit this time, but a pair of grey track pants and a blue t-shirt.

“Hello,” Arthur greets him with a nod.

“Hi. It’s Arthur, right?” The neighbor has a nice smile, punctuated by a slight overbite, and Arthur decides this is as good a time as any to try to make a friend.

“Right. And I believe you said your name is Ralph?”

“Yes,” the man nods, opening the door to his flat and unhooking the dog. It’s a large mixed breed, and Arthur gives its head a pat before it disappears inside.

“He likes you,” Ralph says, then sniffs the air. “Something certainly smells good out here. Mrs. Basil in 2D must be baking.”

“No, it’s probably my cakes,” Arthur replies with pride. “They do smell good, don’t they? It’s my first attempt at baking.”

“Absolutely,” Ralph says.

“Well, I made quite a lot, and Merlin and I will never be able to eat it all. Would you like to come have a slice with me? I was just making tea. Or you can just take some with you…”

“Tea and cake sounds nice,” Ralph replies. “Stay, Buttons.” He shuts the door to his flat and follows Arthur into his.

“Wow, Arthur,” Ralph comments a few minutes later, swallowing his mouth full. “This is really your first attempt? It’s delicious.”

Arthur smiles. “Surely you could tell by looking at them.” The two men glance over at the cakes sagging on the counter top, and Ralph laughs.

“Well, you can iron out the presentation with later attempts. I’ve never been very good at baking, myself. Do you mind if I try the chocolate?”

“Of course not.” Arthur cuts him a slice of the bunt cake.

“Mm,” Ralph rolls his eyes. “Heavenly.” He looks around. “Your flat is a bit larger than mine, I think. And you have a dishwasher. I have to wash by hand. It’s not too bad, though, since it’s just my dishes.”

Arthur smiles, nodding.

“I’ve never met your flat mate, although we’ve nodded to each other a few times coming and going. Merlin, you said his name is?”

Arthur nods. “My boyfriend. Fiance, actually.” He looks at Ralph for his reaction. Merlin’s told Arthur that some people still disapprove of same-sex couples, but Ralph doesn’t seem bothered by it.

“Congratulations,” Ralph says. “I live alone. I broke up with someone a while back and just haven’t been able to get into the swing of things, dating-wise.”

“What do you do for a living?” Arthur asks.

“I own a comic book stand on the corner of Elm and Wisteria, for one. I sell comic books on Ebay as well.”

Arthur isn’t sure what Ebay is, but he’s seen the comic stand.

“But you’re usually in a suit when I see you in the hall,” he says, thinking one wouldn’t wear a suit while working at a stand.

“That’s because I also sell real estate,” Ralph replies, taking another bite of cake. “I have to just to keep my head above water. These flats aren’t exactly cheap—you and Merlin must do pretty well with the book shop.”

“We manage,” Arthur says, wondering for the first time if Merlin is struggling financially. He hasn’t said much about money and had encouraged Arthur to put what he’s made teaching classes into a savings account. “Your comic books don’t sell well? We have a few in our store, but not a lot.”

“I’m glad you don’t sell many, or I might go out of business,” Ralph smiles easily. “I make the most money selling vintage comic books for customers who like to collect.” He glances at the window pane still being pelted with rain. “Today my assistant is running the stand—the weather is keeping most people away. I’m taking the day off.”

Arthur nods. “It’s a slow day at _Buy the Book_ , too, which is why I’m here baking. I teach sword fighting a few nights a week, but not tonight.”

“Wow, sword fighting? I take it that’s different from fencing?”

“Quite a bit different, yes.”

Arthur relaxes into a subject he’s familiar with.

They’re still sitting at the table chatting, legs stretched out and tea cups in hand, when Merlin arrives home half an hour later.

“Arthur, I—oh, hello! I didn’t realize we had company.” Merlin stands a little uncertainly in the doorway.

“Merlin, this is Ralph Clayworth. He lives next door and owns that comic book stand we’ve passed a few times.” Arthur holds his hand out to Merlin, who approaches, taking it in his and squeezing it.

“Sure, I’ve seen you around. Nice to meet you,” Merlin shakes Ralph’s hand with his free right hand.

“Arthur has been feeding me cake,” Ralph tells him. “And he was just telling me about how he’s going to joust at a festival?” He looks at Arthur, brow raised.

“A private party, actually,” Arthur corrects, letting go Merlin’s hand and winding his arm about Merlin’s waist.

“I can’t believe you know how to joust. Where do you even learn such a thing?” Ralph asks.

“Arthur used to work at a Medieval fair,” Merlin says when Arthur hesitates. “He’s also very good with a sword.”

“I’d love to see that,” Ralph replies, wiping his mouth with a napkin and getting to his feet.

“You’re welcome to come watch a class anytime,” Arthur tells Ralph, rising from his chair.

“I’d enjoy that a lot! Let me know the schedule. Well, it’s been lovely, but I’d better go feed Buttons.”

Arthur sees Ralph out and walks back into the kitchen to find Merlin sliding a bite of chocolate cake into his mouth.

“This is so good, Arthur!” Merlin exclaims, crumbs falling from his lips.

“I spent all morning on them,” Arthur says, coming to stand behind Merlin and putting his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. He begins to slowly knead the tension out of them. “You forgot your brolly when you left this morning.”

“I know,” Merlin sighs as his muscles relax under Arthur’s administrations. “I realized when I got downstairs, but I couldn’t be arsed to come back up for it. It was only drizzling then.”

“And you rode your bike home in a downpour,” Arthur tsks. “Why don’t you go take a hot shower?” he suggests, patting Merlin on the back. “Too bad with all this cooking I didn’t actually make anything worth eating for dinner.”

“We can order something to be delivered.” Merlin stands and pulls the menus out of the drawer where they keep them. “You decide. I’m up for anything.”

Forty minutes later when they’ve sat down with their Thai food, Merlin’s in his pyjamas, his hair damp from the shower.

“So, what did you learn about our neighbor?” Merlin asks.

“Just that he owns the comic book stand, sells real estate, and he’s in between boyfriends,” Arthur replies.

Merlin pauses in his chewing. “He’s gay, then.”

“That’s usually what it means when a guy has a boyfriend,” Arthur replies, slanting a look Merlin’s way.

“Did you go over and invite him for cake?” Merlin asks.

“I ran into him in the hall,” Arthur says. “And, remembering how you told me I should make friends, I invited him in for some of the cake I’d just made.” He searches Merlin’s face, thinking he seems suddenly subdued.

“You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

Merlin looks up from his food. “What? No, of course not. I’m glad you had a good time. I _want_ you to have a good time.” He smiles and takes a sip of water. “Have you given any more thought to what you want to wear to Brandon’s party? It’ll be here before we know it.”

“No, I haven’t. But if I’m going to joust, I’ll want to be dressed for it. So a knight, perhaps?” He pokes Merlin in the side. “And a jester for you.”

Merlin laughs. “I’ll be more comfortable as a jester than you will a knight. You’ll have to wear something comfortable underneath the armour." They continue eating.

Arthur remembers what he’d been thinking earlier. “Merlin, do you have any trouble paying the rent?”

“No,” Merlin looks surprised. “Why do you ask?”

“Ralph was saying how he works two jobs in order to pay his, and it just made me wonder. You’ve never said anything or seemed to want me to help out.”

Merlin leans back on the sofa. “You know I struggled to buy the shop, but I’ve always had enough money put away to live on. I’ve learned to save it over the years. I want you to put yours away so that you’ll have it for yourself. I don’t want you to feel dependent on me.”

Arthur puts his food aside and moves closer to Merlin. Taking Merlin’s chin in hand, Arthur plants a firm kiss on Merlin’s mouth.

“What was that for?” Merlin asks, licking sauce off his lips.

Arthur shrugs and kisses him again. “I told Ralph you are my fiancé. I liked the way it sounded and the way it felt to say it,” he kisses Merlin again and then again, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Merlin’s neck, drawing him closer, loving the way Merlin’s mouth opens for Arthur’s tongue, long legs unwinding and moving to wrap around Arthur’s waist on the couch. Soon they’re reclining, hard groins pressed together, Merlin’s breathing coming short between the hungry dips of Arthur’s mouth.

“Get…rid of the…clothes,” Arthur demands, and in the next instant they’re gone. It isn’t long until Arthur’s inside Merlin, buried deep, moving skillfully so as to pull the deepest and best noises from Merlin’s throat.

“This is my favourite place to be,” he mumbles into Merlin’s neck, and Merlin clenches around Arthur in reply.

***

At the next advanced class, Jake introduces a new student.

“This is Dirk Wolff. He’s a Norwegian actor who wants to hone up for a movie that starts filming next month.”

Arthur has seen some movies because Merlin really loves them, but he’s no expert on who plays in them. According to Merlin, those who appear in films, sometimes called _movie stars_ , are quite popular. This Wolff fellow is nice looking, that’s for certain—all muscles and thick honey-coloured hair, with eyes the colour of grass in summer. He’s brought his girlfriend with him, a buxom redhead by the name of Carol who stands to the side and applauds every move Wolff makes on the floor.

Wolff isn’t bad, but he isn’t all that great, either, and Arthur easily disarms him on Wolff’s first advance. Arthur expects Wolff to be embarrassed and perhaps react badly, but to Arthur’s surprise, the man accepts it with good humour and asks Arthur about the technique he used.

Arthur thinks Merlin’s going to piss his pants when Arthur tells him about it that evening.

“Dirk Wolff? Dirk Wolff is your new student? Oh, my God. He is…wow. He’s one of my favourite actors!”

“You can come to class and meet him,” Arthur says. “Although if you’re going to drool all over him, I don’t think I want you to.”

“I’m not drooling!” Merlin says. “I just love his movies. And, no…I couldn’t do that. I wouldn’t know what to say to a famous actor.” He shakes his head.

“He’s just a regular person,” Arthur says.

“I know, but-- will you just get his autograph for me?”

“What’s that?” Arthur frowns.

“Get him to write his name on a piece of paper.”

“What in the world for?”

“Just so I’ll have it,” Merlin says.

“But…why?”

“Arthur, please. Just do it.”

Arthur shrugs. “All right.”

Wolff winds up being a very intense and dedicated student, quickly surpassing the others in the advanced class.

“I’m used to learning things in a short amount of time,” Wolff explains to Arthur on a break. “I have to do it a lot for films I work on.”

Ralph has come to watch the class and sits chatting with Arthur and Dirk while they rest.

“I saw that movie you were in where you played an Olympian skier,” Ralph says.

“Good example,” Wolff points out. “I didn’t even know how to ski when I got that part. Had to learn it all and appear an expert in six months.” He looks at Arthur. “We’re going to need some sword fighters as extras in this film if you and Jake and maybe a few others are interested.”

Ralph makes an impressed face at Arthur over Dirk’s shoulder. Arthur isn’t positive what an “extra” in a film is, but seeing Ralph’s reaction, he smiles and says he’ll talk to Jake about it. When he mentions it to Merlin later, he’s surprised at how excited Merlin gets.

“You’ll be in a movie, Arthur!”

“Is that good?” Arthur asks.

“Well, it’s exciting,” Merlin says. “It’s something most people don’t get to do. It means millions of people will see you, although as an extra, they may not see your face. But, still!”

Arthur laughs. “So you think I should do it, then.”

“Of course you should do it!” Merlin’s nearly bouncing on his toes. He grabs Arthur in a hug. “My fiancé is going to be in a movie!”

“All right, then,” Arthur hugs Merlin back. “I will.”

The doorbell rings and Arthur goes to open it. Brandon Davies stands smiling in the hallway.

“Hello, Arthur! Is Merlin about?”

Arthur opens the door wider, stepping back, and Davies walks in.

“Brandon, hi,” Merlin comes in from the living room.

Davies is holding a folder of papers. “Sorry to drop by unannounced, but…”

He continues talking, but Arthur stops listening. He’s told Merlin he isn’t going to be jealous of Davies, so he makes an effort to ignore their exchange and wanders into the kitchen to unload the dishwasher. A moment later, Davies rushes in, face alight.

“Merlin says Dirk Wolff is taking lessons from you, Arthur! Oh, my God! Is he as good-looking in real life as he is on screen?”

Arthur slides a glass onto the shelf and looks at Davies.

“I’ve never seen any of his films, so I wouldn’t know.”

“What? Do you live under a rock?”

Arthur frowns. What kind of a question is that? Of course he doesn’t live under a rock. Who lives under a rock?

Merlin appears behind Brandon. “Arthur isn’t a movie buff like we are, Brandon.”

“Why haven’t you been to see Wolff at the class, Merlin?” Brandon asks.

Merlin shrugs. “What would I say?”

“Who cares? Don’t say anything, just stare at those muscles!” Brandon leans against the counter looking gobsmacked. Suddenly, he perks up. “Arthur, ask him to my party. Please! Please, please, please! Oh, my God! Can you imagine? Dirk Wolff at my party? Let me see, I’ve got an invitation somewhere…” He runs into the other room for his bag, while Arthur and Merlin stare at one another.

He comes back with one. “Will you, Arthur?”

Arthur takes the invitation. “I suppose so. But I can’t guarantee he’ll come.”

“Of course not, but just ask.” Brandon claps his hands together, and for a minute, Arthur’s very afraid the man’s going to grab him and kiss him. He takes a step back.

“Call me and tell me what he says, will you?”

“Sure,” Arthur replies. Turning, he grabs a container out of the refrigerator. “Here, Davies, take some cake home.” Arthur has gotten pretty good at making cakes—they’re even fairly attractive.

Brandon leaves, still exclaiming about Dirk Wolff.

“Wow, and I thought I was a fan,” Merlin says, grinning. He steps up to Arthur, putting his arms around Arthur’s neck. “And aren’t you sweet…giving Brandon some cake.”

“I have five cakes to get rid of, Merlin,” Arthur replies. “Don’t read anything into it.”

Merlin smiles and gives Arthur a kiss.

 

 


End file.
